


In Want of a Warm Body

by plant_boi_potter



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bottom Harry Potter, Cheating mention, Drabble, Freeform, M/M, Top Draco Malfoy, allusions to BDSM, poetry?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:07:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27801265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plant_boi_potter/pseuds/plant_boi_potter
Summary: Passion; too often a mix of hatred and love, even in this position, his heart is hardwired to believe the latter.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Draco Malfoy
Kudos: 14





	In Want of a Warm Body

**Author's Note:**

> This happens to be a bunch of ramble, sorry.

He wants to be torn. Shredded. Left as a wilting husk of a thing gasping for more, hands clutching at nothing, a shadow just out of reach.

He will get what he wants, eventually, but he never imagined it like this. 

He will feel the ache of his thighs and the drag of shaky, hot breaths. He will wrap his arms around himself when they are done, trying to keep his heart from collapsing inside his brittle ribs. 

Harry wants. The clasp of metal, the crack of leather, that biting flesh, raw and red.

Wild. Uncaged.  
And alive. 

He will watch the man disappear while he slumps back against hardwood floor, hair sticking to the back of his neck, curling around his ears. 

Sated. 

Draco Malfoy stalks back to his wife, none the wiser. He does not care for the gentle sin he has deposited in that room. He thinks the furniture needs cleaning. He doesn't know anything of the religion he has persuaded Harry to follow. 

Everything comes back to Draco Malfoy. 

Stubborn git.


End file.
